Winslow
. |first = |description = |gender = Male |last = }} Winslow is Hannelore's new-model Apple AnthroPC, serial number 00000014A , with 1 GB of RAM. He is fairly insecure and naive and is frequently used for comic relief and throw-away gags along-side Pintsize. He is based off an Apple iPod. He is one of only three characters in the strip to have his own plush version. Biography Winslow was introduced as a friend of Pintsize early on in Hannelore's introduction after Marten and Faye move in to their new apartment. At that point he was recently adopted. He reveals that Pintsize would send him equine pornography which he found disturbing, but nonetheless they developed a friendship. He is frequently the victim or patsy of many of Pintsize's schemes and acts as the voice of reason that is usually ignored. He initially did not get along with Roomba after the vacuum's behavior around Hannelore, but came to treat it like a pet. He often attends Anthro-PC events such as a bachelor party and game nights. He interacts with other APC's, like Momo and PT410X After Hannelore's father sends her a humanoid robot as a present, Marten uploads Winslow's consciousness to it, allowing him to sample various human activities such as visiting Coffee of Doom. Despite his new abilities he votes to return to his original body. Winslow's design model appears to be more susceptible to cold weather than Pintsize's Model 8600 design, as he froze up when exposed to snow while Pintsize appeared completely unaffected. This could, however, also be a result of Pintsize having been retrofitted with a military-grade chassis, which would logically be ruggedized to be more weather proof. Despite being a sentient machine Winslow is often concerned with philosophical issues, such as his own existence and purpose and where sentient machines originate from. He does not believe his programming constitutes "slavery". He may have feelings for Hannelore, as he was outraged when Roomba called her "his woman." After Winslow asked Hannelore for a humanoid body, they went shopping for a new chassis for himself. He ended up choosing a Deluxe Regular Boy model in pink. After meeting their friends in his new body, Winslow told May about it, which she wasn't happy about. Winslow got advice about the situation from Bubbles and Hannelore , and apologized to May. Traveling with Hannelore Winslow joined Hannelore during her voyages. One of the dangers in the steppe that Winslow lived through were scorpions crawling inside his chassis. After return to Northampton, he was ambivalent about staying in the house. Winslow wanted to avoid large ungulates, but as soon as he snapped out of his bird watching habit, Fairy's reindeer licked him. Sex and drugs and rock&roll Winslow is clean-minded as AnthroPCs go but has visited at least one off-color website. He is not a regular drug user but has consumed jello shots. Ironically for an iPod, he has no known musical preferences. Memorable quotes *"Why the heck do people still use machines that can't think?" *"What are you doing with that other computer?!" *"Math is delicious!" *"That's right, baby! I'm a smooth operator." Category:Robots